Love Wine
by cassiopeiamoon
Summary: Love is like wine... warm and intoxicating ... and too much of it can be fatal. What happens when love and desire turns into addiction? What happens when the right and wrong merges together? And what happens when the people you trusted the most betrays you? Love can be FATAL. All humans. OOC. Carlisle/Bella/Edward. Rated M for sexuality and mature themes. WARNING - INCEST involved
1. PREFACE

**Twilight is the property of S.M**

* * *

PREFACE

The glass slipped from her hand and landed on the linoleum floor, breaking into thousand pieces. A drop of tear spilled down his cheek. He leaned back into his chair, closing his eyes. The burning candle flickered until the chill wind put it out. Outside, the white snow covered roads shone in moonlight. Inside, everything was dark.


	2. THE TOUCH

**Twilight and all its characters belong to S.M . This particular story belongs to me.**

* * *

THE TOUCH

She slipped out of her bedroom silently. With every step her heart-beat was rising. The dimly lit corridor seemed never-ending but at last she crossed it. She waited for a moment to catch her breath, before opening the wooden door. Her hand shook as she turned the latch. The door opened with a creaking sound. The soft moonlight illuminated a small part of the room. The cold wind ruffled her silk gown. She was about to walk up to the window to close it, when strong arms embraced her from behind and soft lips kissed her neck. She gasped in surprise.

"Isabella." The man behind her whispered huskily.

She leaned back and a soft moan escaped from her parted lips. His hands moved up as he continued to devour the soft flesh of her neck. His finger traced the neckline of her gown before his hand slipped inside the night-gown. Isabella hissed as his hands grabbed her soft bosom. Except the sound of her heavy breaths, the room was, otherwise silent.

She turned around, facing him. His green eyes seemed to shine in the moon light. His copper coloured hair was dishevelled, tresses falling on his eyes. She tugged it away with her forefinger before placing her lips on his. She moaned and whispered 'Edward', between the kisses. His hands slid down her back as the kiss deepened. She was not aware of the exact time when her hands had grabbed his hair.

"Oh! Edward" She breathed when his lips moved down to her throat. His hands cupped her breast. His thumbs grazed her nipples before he pulled down her night-gown, revealing her in all her glory. Her pale, smooth skin looked translucent in the moonlight. He stepped back from her and looked at her for a moment, before pulling her into his arms.

"I love you, Bella" He whispered while licking her earlobe and in response her nails dug deep into his skin. He turned her towards the full length mirror and started kissing her shoulders. Their eyes were transfixed on their reflection. Bella's lips quivered and she moaned "Edward, please..." He smiled triumphantly and pulled her closer to his body. She could feel him through his trousers. She rubbed him with her back and he groaned. Bella's hands reached behind her and very slowly she unzipped her. He hissed as his naked skin touched hers. Very rapidly his hands slipped up her wet folds and they both moaned loudly. Her hand joined his as they both explored her hidden parts.

"Open your eyes, and look at yourself." Edward commanded in a low, husky but demanding voice when Bella's eyes closed in pleasure. As she looked at the reflection in front of her with hooded eyes, she could not stop biting her lower lips. He cussed under his breath at the image in front of him and slipped his manhood inside her from rear. It was not long before they reached the edge together. Their legs gave up and both of them collapsed on the floor.

It was just before dawn, when she slipped out of his arms, put on her night-gown and left as silently as she came. Her heart was beating faster when she reached her bedroom and turned the latch. Everything was exactly the way it was before she left – the windows were open, the glass of water on the night stand was full and her husband was still deeply asleep. A small wave of guilt rocked her body as she looked at his peaceful sleeping form. And to drown that guilt, she stepped inside the shower.


	3. THE MEMORY

THE MEMORY

Bella relaxed beneath the warm shower. She could still smell Edward on her. She sniffed and closed her eyes. Images of last night danced in front of her closed eyes. She licked her warm, soft lips and touched herself. She desired for more. She wanted to see him right then. She was like the iron dust and he was the magnet. Near she went, nearer she wanted to be. It was wrong - it was supposed to be wrong - but right and wrong ceased to matter to her. Outside that bathroom door, was her husband, Carlisle, who loved her and she loved him. She loved him? She believed she did. After all she was the one who forced him to marry her.

A wave of guilt washed her, as she remembered him and everything he did for her.

* * *

...

Inside the Forks Cemetery, the thick mist surrounded the large group of mourners. Everything was dull and grey. People in black dresses, stood silently around the pit. The Coffin of Charlie Swan, the Chief of Police, would be put in the pit and then everyone would be free to leave this dreary place and go on with their lives. No one would brood upon this incident, except Isabella. Everything would end for Isabella Swan. Her only family – her dad, would be gone forever. Her heart tightened. It seemed to her that the air had turned into lead and she was choking on it. She could not do that... she could not see it. She turned around and headed towards the gate. Her legs felt like iron but she forced them to move forward, pushing the crowds away. Hardly had she reached the gate, when tears welled up from her eyes and flowed down her cheeks. Her legs gave up and she fell on the muddy ground. Still, she could not cry out loud. A lump formed in her throat and she was gasping for air.

Someone touched her shoulder. She turned and blinked the tears away and looked into the golden eyes of the man. She hugged him and started sobbing, like a small child. He patted her back and whispered in a soothing voice, "Everything will be alright..." She wanted to reply, 'No, Carlisle, nothing would be alright. I lost everything I ever had. My dad would never come back' but she said nothing. She just hugged him and cried her heart out. The cold, violent wind blew past them and she shivered. Carlisle tightened his grip on her and very softly murmured, "I would keep you safe, don't worry. I promise." She was not sure, if she heard him right. And at that moment, she did not care.


	4. THE DREAM

**Twilight belongs to S.M and I suppose we already know that. :) **

**Thank you everyone, those who have reviewed it or added it to your lists. **

**Please forgive me, if there is any grammatical or spelling mistake. I don't have a beta reader. If you are interested in Beta-reading the following chapters of this story, please let me know.**

**And I would really love to hear what you all feel about the story, so please leave a review. I will be waiting for the suggestions, questions and constructive criticisms.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

THE DREAM

It was raining. It seemed that the flood gates of the heaven had been broken. The streets were empty and dark. She once loved the sound of rain but at that moment it seemed unbearably loud and hurtful. From the tip to the toe she was soaking. She had no umbrella or rain coat. Everything that was inside her back pack was wet by the time she reached the main road. She hoped, or rather prayed, for a cab to arrive. But the roads were deserted. It was too risky to drive in such a condition. Forget driving, it was impossible to walk for few minutes in the downpour. But she could not return. Not after what happened.

She hated her step mother too much to spend even a night with her, after Charlie's death. She decided to move out only with a pair of outfits and few necessities. She was going to approach Carlisle for refuge. He was probably the only person who was trustworthy in this world, she thought. And besides, he was the only person she knew. And if he would reject her she would rather live on the streets or die.

The cold rain drops seemed like icy knife that stabbed and pricked her as it fell. Her eyes were red and the visions in front of them blurred. As she continued to walk down the wet road, her feet sloshing the clogged water, she felt as if someone was shoving down needles in her toe nails. Each and every muscle of her body was sore. It was difficult for her to breathe. She would open and close her mouth like a dead fish. She crossed her arms over her chest, to retain the body heat, but it was a useless gesture. Outside air was so-called, not to mention the heavy downpour; nothing would have helped her at that moment. Her shoulders were slumped and she dragged her feet forward. 'I have to walk' she kept telling herself. She was not aware of how much she walked or how she reached her destination. She could not feel anything. She was numb. She knocked at the door and the door opened. The warm air, from inside, gushed out, making her shiver violently. She was about to collapse when Carlisle caught her. "Bella!" his alarmed and appalled voice rang in her ears. And everything went white...

* * *

Her eyes flew open and she sat upright. She looked around and slowly exhaled with relief. It was just a dream. It had been six years; still the memories are fresh and raw in her mind. She lay back on her bed and took deep breaths. She closed her eyes and tried to think about something else. There was a soft knock on the door. She frowned. The small unexpected noise annoyed her.

"Come in." She replied in a thick voice, without opening her eyes. Someone entered. She could feel him moving towards the bed but she kept her eyes closed.

Suddenly the person bowed down and kissed her forehead. The gentleness of the kiss and the smell of the cologne told her it was Carlisle. Her muscles tightened and she squeezed her eyes shut. She hated it when Carlisle did something like that. Why? She did not know. Maybe his gentle gestures reminded Bella of her own infidelity.

"Wake up, sweet heart. We need to leave."

She frowned and turned on her side. She flinched away from his touch.

"Wake up Bella!"

"I don't want to go anywhere."

"We must."

"Why? Where"

He sighed. "Bella, dear, today is 23rd December."

Bella slowly opened her eyes.

"23rd December!" She whispered.

Six years ago, on that very day, Charlie left the Earth for heaven.

* * *

**AS SOON AS I GET SOME MORE REVIEWS OR LIKES, I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER. :D**


	5. THE WINTER WIND

**THE WINTER WIND**

Bella rolled up the window glass of their Black Mercedes, and switched on the heater. The silence between Carlisle and her was getting awkward. To ease it, she switched on the radio. Obnoxious, high-pitched voices filled the car. Carlisle frowned and looked at her. She was gazing outside the window. On the sidewalk, a couple was enjoying the Sunday with their child. They looked blissful. Something about them bothered her deeply. She had not realized at first, that she was jealous. Carlisle followed her gaze and saw the same thing – a happy family. He looked away. The torturous music had filled the car but none of them bothered to switch it off. None of them were listening to it. After a while, Bella sighed and leaned back on the seat. Closing her eyes, she tightened her grip on the bunch of white flowers on her lap. Throughout the rest of the drive, Carlisle remained silent, looking straight ahead, remembering about the night, she had knocked on his door. He questioned himself, what would had happened, had he acted differently.

* * *

As Bella was about to hit the floor, his arms had caught her. He tried to steady her, but she had already passed out. He carried her limp body inside and placed it on the couch, without even thinking that her wet body would dirty the couch. When he stepped away from her, he looked her up and down. To say he was shocked would be an understatement, he got an anxiety attack. He decided to call Sue up and ask her what had happened but the phones were dead. A deep worry had settled over him. Bella was completely drenched and she was shivering in cold. When his shock wore off and he somewhat came back to his senses, he ran upstairs to get few blankets and some dry clothes.

He picked up the blankets from the bed and then opened the cupboard. On one side of it, there were dresses and other female attires, which would have been perfect for Bella. His hands had already selected a black skirt, when Esme's face flashed in front of his eyes. He stopped. He opened another door of the wardrobe and quickly picked up his own shirt and trouser.

It had been two years since his wife, Esme's death but still he had kept all her belongings intact. When he reached the couch, he saw Bella was still unconscious. That means he had to change her clothes. As a doctor, Carlisle had seen uncountable people naked but at that moment, he felt very uncomfortable. Something about the fact that he was about to undress a barely adult, unconscious girl, who was half his age disturbed him.

"She would get more ill if I don't do this. There is nothing wrong in it. I am helping her, as a human and as a doctor." He told himself before making her seat and changing her dress. As he was undressing her, some unbidden memories flashed in his mind. Memories of those love-making moments that he shared with his wife; the way he would slowly undress her...

He stopped breathing when unexpectedly the images changed and instead of Esme, he pictured Bella. In a moment of surprise he stepped back and Bella's unconscious body swayed forward. He caught and steadied her and then finished the remaining work in a hurry. When it was done, he tried to dry her hair, put on her socks, covered her with two blankets and switched on the heater to keep her warm .

He did not know what had happened to him back then. He moved up to his room, after splashing some water on his face and arms. The cold wind was blowing but he felt warm. He stood in front of a photo frame. The silver photo frame had an image of Esme, holding their son, Edward. He stared at it for some time but when the same image flashed in front of him again, he looked away in guilt.

* * *

By the time, the Car reached the cemetery, Bella was truly asleep. Carlisle killed the engine and slowly exhaled before looking back at her. His voice was very soft when he called her. "Bella, sweetheart! Wake up." Even in sleep, Bella looked worried. She didn't response. He leaned in and tugging her locks behind her ears, he called again. She blinked twice before finally opening her eyes wide. She sat upright with a confused look.

"We are here."Carlisle said with a small smile and then stepped outside. She looked at the flowers on her lap, and then around. Slowly she opened the passenger side door and slid out.

Carlisle offered his hand and she took it, after a second of hesitation. He interlinked his fingers with hers and started walking towards the gate. Bella looked up. In big grey letters 'Forks Cemetery' was written. Even after all these years, she could not control the pain that ran down her body as a shiver. Carlisle, without looking at her, squeezed her hand in a comforting gesture. It did not comfort her. She felt uneasy. She did not want to hold Carlisle's hand; she did not want him to comfort her. She needed someone else. Visiting her father's grave had always depressed her. She needed comfort, but not from Carlisle. She wished it was Edward. She wanted to hold Edward's strong arms; she wanted to place her head on his shoulder. A small part of her mind felt guilty about imagining such scenarios about a man, who by relation was her step-son, while visiting her own father's grave. But she so desperately needed comfort and though Carlisle was comforting her, her heart desired for Edward.

As they entered the bleak cemetery, the wind suddenly seemed colder. It blew noisily, tangling Bella's long brown hair.


	6. The unexpected Guest

**The Unexpected Visitor.**

Bella had been kneeling down beside her father's grave (without caring about soiling her knee-length white dress), when she heard the ring of Carlisle's phone. She looked back to see Carlisle taking out his cell from his trouser pocket. She didn't know he was standing behind her. On these yearly visits, Carlisle had always given her absolute solitude by going off to visit Esme's grave. She was surprised to find him with her today. He was speaking softly to the caller and Bella did not try to eavesdrop on the conversation.

After a long time, Bella exhaled slowly and stood up. She felt drained. Slowly she turned around and looked at Carlisle. Carlisle's expression surprised her. He was not looking at her; he was looking far away with a forlorn look on his face. He looked a decade older than he actually was. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes looked thoughtful.

"Carlisle!" Bella spoke softly.

He closed his eyes for a second and then looked at his wife.

"Ready to leave?" He asked with a smile though his eyes remained sad.

"What is the matter?" She was genuinely concerned. She had never seen him so dejected.

Carlisle seemed to hesitate. He opened his mouth to say something but at that precise moment a shrill female voice interrupted him.

"Hello Carlisle!" Her voice was cold.

Both, Bella and he turned to see the woman standing there. She was in her early fifties but her hair had not a single grey tress in it. In a long Beige coloured jacket, with her hands shoved inside her pocket, she looked ill at ease.

"Sue!" Carlisle seemed surprised. He frowned slightly and looked at Bella.

Bella's eyes were colder than the blowing wind. Her jaw was rigid and her hands were clenched in tight fists. The person whom she hated the most – her step mother – was standing right in front of her and it was difficult for her to control her overwhelming disgust for her. Carlisle lightly touched her shoulder. For a second she looked at him, before walking past Sue. She strode off rigidly to the car and opened the passenger side door with more force than needed. She banged the door closed and groaned.

'She is responsible for dad's death. She took away everything from me. She has spoilt my life. Everything is her fault.' Bella could think nothing else than these. It had been six years but Bella still could not forgive Sue. She hated her as much as she did before. They never had a pretty relationship and their mutual dislike was pretty evident. As long as Charlie was alive, they tolerated each other but the day when Charlie died, Bella broke all walls of tolerance and indifference.

* * *

It was raining heavily when Bella and Sue returned from Charlie's funeral. Bella flung open the main door and darted upstairs to her room. Closing the bedroom door shut, she flung herself on the bed. She knew her happy days in the house was about to end. She knew it would be better to leave the house but she had nowhere to go.

She heard the door bell ring, followed by a loud, obnoxious and familiar male voice. Then there was silence. A sudden gush of curiosity gripped her; she walked up to her closed bedroom door and tried to listen. She could hear nothing. At last she opened the door silently and tip toed down.

What she saw next, shocked her. Sue's black dress was unzipped from behind. Her arms were wrapped around a bulky man while her lips tried to devour his. The man's arm rubbed her bare back.

"What the fuck" Bella could not stop herself from cussing.

They broke apart instantly. Sue's already flushed face turned a deeper shade of red. Her eyes were wide. Bella looked away from her in disgust. Her eyes landed on the man's face and she froze in anger. It was Paul, Billy's younger brother. And Billy was none other than the man who killed her father the previous day. Billy was now rotting behind the bars. And she hoped with all the hatred she had that Sue and Paul could join him too.

What happened later was nothing but an ugly fight which was followed by Bella leaving her father's house forever.

* * *

A hand softly touched her clenched fist. She looked up in shock. Carlisle was already in his seat and he was trying to open Bella's tight fist. She forced herself to calm down and opened her fist.

"I know it must have brought back some ugly memories" Carlisle spoke softly.

"Why was she here?" Her voice was hard.

"She wanted to say sorry..." Bella's eyes became livid at that but Carlisle continued "And she wanted to return you this."

Carlisle took her right hand and placed on it a silver chain with a heart-shaped pendant on it. Bella's eyes widened and her brows shot up.


	7. THE CONVERSATION

_I want to thank Iridescent Bellisle Cullen for constantly reviewing my story. I also want to thank my other reviewers and I want them to know that because of them I am still writing this story. It hurts a lot when people do not appreciate your 'effort'. And please notice, I mean 'effort' and not 'writing'. Reviewing is the best way to appreciate someone's effort. I appreciate all forms of criticism ... if you do not like my story, say it. I write here to improve my skill and entertain you people, the least you can do is give me a feedback. And please do not tell me that the story is so crappy that you did not want to waste your time on commenting because if you can waste your time on reading this story till the last updated chapter, surely it is not too crappy and it deserves a comment. And if you truly do not like it, say it. But I want to hear what you have to say about it._

**THE CONVERSATION**

"_Why was she here?" Her voice was hard._

"_She wanted to say sorry..." Bella's eyes became livid at that but Carlisle continued "And she wanted to return you this."_

_Carlisle took her right hand and placed a silver chain with a heart-shaped pendant on it. Bella's eyes widened and her brows shot up._

Carlisle offered her a small smile and started the engine.

Bella brought it closer to her face, inspecting the intricate design on the pendant. She needed a moment to understand that the intricate design is nothing but the words 'Love you forever'. She had seen this pendant thousands of times but she never noticed this. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"It was my mom's." Bella whispered.

"Yeah, I know. Sue wanted to return it to you. After Renee's death, when Charlie married Sue, he gave it to her. But Sue wanted to return it to you and..." Carlisle looked t Bella before continuing "... She also wanted to apologize."

Bella shot him a look like he had lost his mind.

"Everyone commits mistake." Carlisle said lightly.

"Some are not mistakes, some are sins." As soon as Bella uttered these words, different images of her love-making moments with Edward flashed into her mind. And Bella could almost feel her guilt wrenching every muscle of her heart. Was she any better than Sue, she asked herself. She flinched internally at the thought. She could not tolerate the idea that she did something as bad as Sue. She needed distraction so she blurted out, "Did you know she was coming? Why did you talk to her? Last time she met you she had accused you being a 'sick paedophiliac who wants to fuck his best friend's daughter' and these were her exact words. Do not tell me you have forgiven her?"

"I do remember what she did and said but after all these years and especially on today's date, it is not prudent to fight with her. And it is rude to walk away while someone is trying to apologize." Carlisle said in a subdued tone.

Bella turned her face away, like a child. Then in a very cautious voice she asked "Will you forgive such infidelity?"

Carlisle was silent for a very long time. Bella's heart rate was increasing every second and she mentally cussed herself for asking this question. 'What if he doubts me', she thought.

At last Carlisle spoke, "I do not know. Honestly, I don't know. I have always valued loyalty over everything. It would probably kill me, just the way it killed Charlie... but life is so uncertain and weird situation forces you to take weird decisions. Sometimes you have to live when you would rather die and sometimes your death is so near you that you can almost feel it in your bones. If I die tomorrow neither love nor betrayal will have any meaning. "

Bella was looking at Carlisle with wide eyes. His reply had shaken her core. She expected him to say something like 'No, I would never forgive it' or 'I would leave you, if you ever do that to me.' And in her heart she hoped to hear 'Yes, I would forgive such infidelity. Things like that happen sometime." But never in her worst nightmare had she imagined something like that. She could accept it if Carlisle wanted to kill her. She found it justifiable. But what shocked her was the talk about dying; 'It would probably kill me, just the way it killed Charlie'. She could not make sense to other half of his discourse. They were so cryptic. She wanted to ask something, only she did not know what she wanted to ask. May be she wanted to ask if he knew something about her infidelity. She, most probably, wanted to know what he meant by dying tomorrow and feeling death in his bones. But all she could ask was, "Killed Charlie?"

"Forgive me for bringing this up." Carlisle apologized looking really guilty. It confused Bella more.

"You did not bring anything up." Bella assured him. "But I want to know, what you mean ... what killed Charlie?..." For the first time in many months, Bella looked into Carlisle's eyes and her voice turned soft and she whispered "Do you know something more about dad's death? Is Sue responsible for it?"


	8. THE REVELATION

**Please forgive me... I know I should not have kept you waiting so long, I was extremely busy with my other commitments. I hope to upload the next chapter sooner.**

* * *

THE REVELATION

Bella opened the front door and stepped inside. Carlisle just dropped her in front of the house, saying he had to visit the hospital. Now she was alone, Edward was still not home. Everything was still inside, except Bella's mind. The newly revealed information had overwhelmed her. She always blamed Sue for Charlie's death; somehow she always believed Sue to be the reason for all her unhappiness. Even when she had no idea what Sue did, she despised her. She hated her and a moment ago what she had learnt from Carlisle justified all her hatred. It justified all the accusations that Bella had put on her. Yet, the new emotion that was troubling her at that moment was neither rage not hatred for Sue, it was an anxiety. She kept on hearing Carlisle's word in her mind, like a song played on repeat mode.

"... Charlie had always known about Sue and Paul's relationship... Your father loved Sue as much as I love you, so he could not bear the thought of losing her but he could neither tolerate what was going on. He knew if he confronts Sue about it, she might leave. He did not want that... Yes, it is illogical, love is illogical but that was how your father had always been. In love he had always given more than he took... But he was tired with all these; he could not tolerate it any further. It was not apparent to a third person but things were getting real ugly between them ... Before his death, he was going through depression. He wanted it all to be over with... The day before his death he confronted Sue and Paul; they got into a fight... He had called me up and told me about it... He had always shared his secrets with me... Well, um... the next day we all heard that old Billy had shot him over some decade old strife. But you know what, I never believed it. It never seemed right. How could that old Billy shoot the chief of police? And why would he kill him? A decade old petty fight is not a good excuse... Well, we all know how Billy loved his brother Paul; he would do anything for him, including going to prison for some crime not committed by him. I doubt if Billy could kill Charlie... I don't know. May be Paul did, maybe not. May be Sue knew or maybe not. Sue may not have been an accomplice. May be Charlie wanted to die... These are my assumptions, assumptions made on the given evidences... Well, the evidence says Charlie was not defensive when attacked... O! Bella, I should have never brought it up. I am so sorry. I know how sensitive you are to all these... That is why I never spoke of it to you... I am so sorry Bella..." Carlisle continued to apologize again and again, saying how he should not have said anything.

At last Bella said in a whisper, "It is ok Carlisle... I needed to know this. You should have told me earlier..." When Carlisle tried to speak, she continued "Yes, I know and I understand. At least it is better to be late than never."

Carlisle was very worried when he dropped her home. He expected uncontrolled anger or immense hatred or cold silence on her part but such emotions were not as prominent as expected. There was something else on her face, that he could not pin point. She was silent but not numb. She was in pain as it was expected, but there was something else too.

Now - besides the usual negative emotions directed towards Sue - Bella was also feeling a deep sense of uneasiness settle over her. It was anxiousness or fear. She did not know what or why. And she could not understand why she didn't go ballistic after hearing everything. She should hunt down Paul and kill him and feed his rotting body to Sue. Instead this revelation only seemed like a prelude to her – a prelude to something worse.

She did not know when she fell asleep but she was only half-conscious when the realization hit her. Probably it was a dream. Dream or sudden epiphany, whatever it was, it explained why she felt what she felt. She sat up slowly.

Carlisle had said _"__It would probably kill me, just the way it killed Charlie..."_ and now Bella knew what had killed Charlie and though she did not want to accept it but her mind knew that she was no better than Sue. In fact she was worse than her... at least Phil was not Charlie's relative but Edward was Carlisle's own son. She wondered why Carlisle was speaking about death. Did he know something? And if not, then what would he do if he ever found out about it? The answer came readily, as if Carlisle whispered it in her ear _"It would probably kill me, just the way it killed Charlie..."_

* * *

**Just let me know what you think will happen to Carlisle when the truth gets revealed.**


	9. THE ETERNAL BOND

**Thank you for not loosing your patience and following the story, even when I failed to upload it regularly. So today, I have decided to upload 2 chapters. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has supported me through their comments.**

* * *

THE ETERNAL BOND

Bella's reverie was broken by the ringing of her cell phone. She picked up the call without looking at the caller's name.

"Hello" Bella's voice was thick. She tried to clear it.

"Bella." It was Carlisle. He sounded worried, "Are you alright?"

"Yes... I am fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Bella seemed reluctant to speak.

Carlisle was silent too. After few seconds he spoke regretfully, "Bella... an emergency situation has come up. I guess, I have to spend the night in the hospital."

"Okay." Her voice had no emotion. This news was not one that could elicit any response from her.

"I am so sorry Bella. I know how you must be feeling and in a moment like this, I could not be with you..."

"Carlisle, don't! ... Don't pester yourself like this." This time Bella's voice was not emotionless. She spoke with genuine feelings "You have always been there for me; whenever I needed you, you were there. I understand that if you could, you would have come. Trust me; I know how much you care for me." Bella did not know what prompted her to say all these, maybe it was her guilt. She felt a bit better after saying these. She thought that by being genuinely grateful to Carlisle, maybe she could be considered better than Sue.

"I love you..." Carlisle whispered and Bella wanted to say 'I love you too' but she could not.

"... Well, I got to go now. Bye. See you in the morning." And with that Carlisle hung up.

As soon as Bella disconnected the call, a pair of strong arms grabbed her shoulders. She jumped up in shock. It was Edward. There was confusion in his eyes at her reaction. Bella exhaled in relief. No matter how guilty she felt at other times, she could not help but be happy whenever she saw Edward. He made her feel alive.

"Sorry! You startled me." Bella said smiling a little.

Edward was now standing with his arms crossed over his chest; the top of his white shirt was unbuttoned and it stuck to his sweaty body. His hair was a mess and his square-cut jaw had a light stubble.

"When have you come?" Bella asked while ogling him.

"When you were talking to my dad about how he cares for you." Edward spoke with mocking indifference but his eyes were ablaze with jealousy and some kind of anger. Edward could not tolerate them together and Bella was not oblivious to the fact. She slowly walked up to him and hugged him. And without being completely conscious about it, she whispered, "I love you."

Edward melted under her touch and he hugged her back tightly; feeling the contours of her body. Bella's fingers on its own accord started to play with his hair while she rubbed her soft cheeks against his stumble; but there was a part of her mind that protested against it. That part wondered why she couldn't tell Carlisle 'I love you' as easily as she said it to Edward. She obviously had feelings for Carlisle otherwise she would not have been anxious about his well-being. The conversation she had with Carlisle this afternoon, flashed in front of her eyes.

Suddenly Edward broke the embrace and looked her directly in the eyes. "What is bothering you?" He asked directly. Bella raised her eyebrows. "You seem distracted."

Bella smiled and then tried to kiss him. But he stopped her.

"Tell me what is the matter. "

She shrugged, "Sorry. I was thinking something else." Then touching his lips softly, she said" I know you don't like me thinking about anything else in moments like these... I am sorry." She started to open his shirt.

But he stopped her again. "Don't do it. Don't make me feel like sex is the only thing I want from you. Something is bothering you. I want to know what it is. I understood it the moment I came in. Is it something about your father?"

It was strange to see how well Edward could feel and understand her.

Bella nodded but seemed reluctant to continue. She did not know how to say or how much to say. It was not only about Charlie, it was about Carlisle to.

Edward made her sit on the couch and taking her hands in his, he spoke softly and with utter sincerity, "Bella... Please tell me. Talk to me..."

"It's nothing" Bella said half-heartedly.

"Do you love me Bella? Or am I just someone to fool around with?" Edward spoke seriously.

Bella looked up, surprised.

Cupping Bella's face in his hands and looking directly in her eyes, he said "My love for you is beyond the level of shallow human devotion and biological need. Our love is an example of eternal bond between two souls. And there is no place for keeping secret in this relationship. We are one... don't you feel it? Suffering alone, like you are doing at this moment, is an insult to the love I have for you."

Bella, though never considered or believed in eternal bonding of soul, liked such highly poetic and romantic notions... especially when Edward spoke about it in the context of their relationship. And at that moment, those words compelled Bella to spill her guts and tears in front of him. Bella stressed less on the topic of her guilt but she could see it still bothered Edward.

After some time Bella found herself in his lap and her face buried in his shoulder. Edward was rubbing soothing circles on her back. When Bella had stopped crying, he spoke softly, "I am so sorry that you had to go through the pain again but I guess you needed to know, at least you deserved to know."

Bella nodded. "And Bella please do not compare yourself with your step-mom. I don't know her and I don't know what kind of relationship she had with that guy but I am sure it was different from ours. We are different. It is just not physical about us, you know that right? I know you feel guilty about it. That is natural for you because you are good. Better than anyone I have ever known. But you should not feel guilty about it. What we have done, what we are doing is not wrong... it is meant to be like this..."

Bella interrupted him, "How so Edward? How are we any different from Sue and Paul? Don't you feel guilty about cheating Carlisle... he is you r dad."

"I know..." He spoke with vehemence "... he is my dad and I don't wish him harm but what we have is different. Don't you feel it, don't you feel anything? The love we share is noble. We are the missing part of each other. It is our destiny to be together. You married Carlisle, a man double your age, so that you can meet me. We are destined to have like this one. Our love is designed by the supreme force and I can feel it in my blood, in my soul and in my every cell."

Well at that moment Bella did not find these notions romantic or poetic. She did not believe Edward. It seemed like a thought of a lunatic or a drug addict and she wondered if Edward was back on drugs; but a part of her wanted to believe him. She hated the remorse that was causing her so much pain, so she wanted to accept his theories, knowing full well these are not true.

"You still can't see it... can you? You don't see what we are because you have closed your vision to the nature. Let me show you, let me help you see it that we are a part of each other and there is nothing wrong in what we do..."

And with these, Edward started to show Bella the pleasure of carnal desires...

* * *

**Do you want to read about Edward-Bella's love making moments? If yes, then let me know... otherwise I wont include those moments in my next chapter. Would you like some lemons in the next chapter?**


End file.
